


but we're giving it our best try

by Mx_Carter



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Family, Forgiveness, Future Fic, Gen, POV Outsider, Reconciliation, hints of nonbinary jane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 09:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15140390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mx_Carter/pseuds/Mx_Carter
Summary: “I didn’t think you were planning on actually coming back. You know, in the flesh."Ten years later, Jane comes to visit Kali.





	but we're giving it our best try

When Kali comes back, this time she brings someone.

Baby expected that, cause Kali said someone was maybe gonna come and visit, but he thinks this someone is actually probably a Someone. They go up to the loft – it’s not actually a loft, just an old office at the top of the warehouse, but Tessa likes to pretend the warehouse is an actual house, so it’s a loft – and Baby follows them. It’s really rude to follow people, but also sometimes it’s really useful and smart. He’s learned that depends on who you ask.

Besides, the Someone who came back with Kali looked real wound up, like she (they, maybe? Baby couldn’t all the way tell, and Aiden said they is polite when you can’t all the way tell) was expecting a fight. He’s not much back up, but he’s probably better than nothing. At least he could yell for the others.

He bends down close to the door, puts his ear to the crack and thinks listening thoughts.

“I didn’t think you were planning on actually coming back. You know, in the flesh,” Kali says. She sounds all fake casual, like she’s trying not to be bothered.

“Sorry I didn’t let you know. It was a bit last minute.” That’s the Someone, and they’ve got a nice soft voice.

“You don’t have to apologise, Jane. You know you can come to me whenever you need-“

“I don’t.”

He’s never heard anyone interrupt Kali before.

“I don’t need,” the Someone says. “I just wanted to see you.”

One of them sighs deeply, then there’s the rusty creak of sitting down.

“I know we didn’t part on the best of terms.” That’s Kali again. Baby’s confused now because he’s never heard Kali sound like that. Like she doesn’t know what she’s doing. “When we started talking again, I thought maybe you’d seen my side of things.”

“I always saw your side of things. Just didn’t want to be on it.”

They’re quiet for a bit. Baby draws patterns in the dirt on the ground.

“I pushed you too far,” Kali says, loud in the quiet. “And I can never apologise enough. I was young, but that’s not an excuse. I just want you to know how-“

She’s interrupted again, and there’s some more creaking. Baby really, really wants to see what’s happening, but he’s worried that if he gets up to a window, Kali will know and be mad. Tessa says Kali doesn’t get mad, not with kids, but Baby’s heard that one before and he’s not about to test it yet.

A little bit later, the Someone talks again. “You hurt.”

“Do you mean I hurt people, or I’m hurt?” Kali asks.

“Both. That’s why…I’m not angry, Kali. And you don’t have to say sorry.”

“I really do, Jane, but thanks.”

After another little bit, just when Baby thinks maybe he should go downstairs again, the door opens and he falls forward onto the floor before he can catch himself. Why didn’t he hear someone coming? and Kali is looking down at him, but she doesn’t look mad, not even in a fake-not-mad way. She’s smiling that nice soft way she does sometimes, and gives him a hand off the floor.

“You know,” she says, “if you wanted to know what my friend was doing here, you just had to ask me.”

“Sister,” the Someone says from where they’re sitting on the bed, and it makes Kali freeze. “Not friend. Or maybe friend too. But sister.” They shrug, and Kali and the Someone look at each other for a bit. Baby looks between them, but he can’t tell what they’re feeling on their faces, just that it’s a lot of stuff. Then Kali smiles, wide and bright and happy.

“My sister, then.” She looks back down at Baby, and he smiles back at her, feeling shy and warm in the face of her happiness. “Baby, I’d like you to meet my sister, Jane.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from We Are The Tide by Blind Pilot.


End file.
